Don't Give Up
by PeNzRcOoL
Summary: High school AU where Gabriel asks Sam out via anonymous notes in his locker, and Gabriel is concerned that he may have gotten in over his head.
1. Date 1: Mall and Movies

Don't Give Up

By: PeNzRcOoL

Dean straightened Sam's tie one last time before giving him a quick pat on the shoulder. Sam thought it was a bit much, since he was already wearing a button down shirt, but Dean had insisted. Dean smiled to himself as Sam walked out the door.

Sam was 17 and going out on his first date. Except, he didn't actually know who it was with. Over the past week he had been getting notes in his locker and he wasn't sure who had been putting them there. Sam had tried to figure out who they were from but no he knew seemed likely.

Jo liked Dean, Gordon hated Sam, Meg was all over Cas, Cas was all over Dean and Charlie was into girls.

Sam was instructed to meet his date at the mall by Belk. Sam drove to the mall quickly. When he got there it was 5:45. He had fifteen more minutes before meeting his date.

'Maybe I should go buy some flowers.' Sam thought to himself. He didn't. He sat in his truck instead. Sam felt like he would look stupid if he showed up with flowers when he didn't even know who he was going on a date with.

At 5:55 Sam got out of his truck and went into the mall. He was still a minute or two early so he waited patiently for his date to appear.

Sam stood there alone. He pulled out the last note he had received and read it again. He had the place and time correct. He checked the time on his phone, it was five after six. Sam took a deep breath. They were probably just a little late, no reason to get freaked out. Sam sighed. This was stupid why would anyone arrange a date like this in the first place? Sam looked around for anyone he recognized. No one. Sam shoved his hands into his pockets. He considered just leaving and going home. Then he saw him.

Gabriel.

He and Gabriel had rarely spoken. He was Cas's brother, but the two had never seemed that close. Sam smiled, he was just happy someone had shown up.

Sam suppressed the urge to run to him instead, waiting as he bounced on his heels. This was it, his first date.

"Hey sorry I took so long, traffic." Gabriel apologized as he approached Sam.

Sam nodded. "It's alright, I haven't been waiting very long. So where to?" The note had only said when, where, and that this was a date-that part was very clear. Sam was beginning to get nervous. He didn't know Gabriel well and he wasn't sure of why he was suddenly asked out. There was a chance that this was all a prank of some sort, Gabriel was famous for pranks, though he had never dated anyone as a prank.

Gabriel shrugged. "I assumed you'd take it from here, I mean I did all the work to get us both here."

Sam's eyes widened. "Uhhhh."

Gabriel smiled. ""I'm just messing. Relax kid. Come on." Gabriel started walking and Sam kept up easily.

Sam wasn't sure of what to do. He felt like he should he and Gabriel should hold hands, but was it too soon? What is Gabriel didn't want others to know that they were on a date? He settled on stuffing his hands into his pockets again. He didn't want to ruin his first date before it even really began.

"Chill out Sam. "Gabriel said, snapping Sam back into reality. "No need to be nervous."

Sam blushed. "Sorry I've been on a date before."

Gabriel shrugged. "I thought so."

Sam wasn't sure if he should be offended or not so he just stayed quiet. Gabriel stopped walking. Gabriel turned toward him. "Hungry?" Sam nodded. "Good me too."

Gabriel bought some fries and they shared it. Gabriel talked a lot about himself, about school, about Cas, and Sam loved it. Gabriel's life was normal compared to his, but it was really nice to just sit there and listen and be with him. Gabriel wasn't what Sam had expected.

"Alright kiddo, your turn." Gabriel said at the end of his speech, leaning back and smiling at Sam."

"Oh, uh, well, I'm assuming you know my brother Dean."

Gabriel nodded. "Of course he's all Cas can talk about."

"I've lived with him the past few years, before that I was living with a family friend named Bobby. My mom and dad both died when I was younger. My mom died in a house fire and a few years later my father got hit by a truck. Now it's just me and Dean." Gabriel put his hand up to stop him.

"Hold up, it's just you and Dean?"

Sam nodded. "We're ok though, Bobby sends up money and Dean has a job as mechanic."

Gabriel tilted his chair back. "Tell me more."

Sam continued with telling Gabriel about himself. Gabriel asked a lot of question, but it was nice to have someone listen.

After they had finished off the fries and Sam had run out of things to talk about, Gabriel led them to the other side of the mall, where the movie theater was. Gabriel picked an action movie.

The movie was good, but Sam was way more interested in the hand was slowly making his way to Sam's knee. Gabriel rested his hand there for the rest of the movie. Sam was too nervous to hold Gabriel's hand.

By the time the movie was over Sam had three texts from Dean and one missed call. Sam ignored them. They stood outside the movie theater awkwardly. Sam wasn't sure if they should hug or kiss or what.

"That movie was lame."

Sam jumped at Gabriel's sudden outburst after what seemed like ten whole minutes of silence. "I liked it."

"Good. I was just making sure you were paying attention. You seem like you're up in space all the time."

"Sorry."

"No it's ok."

Sam rocked on his heels again.

"I gotta get home." Gabriel said apologetically. "Do you need a ride home?"

Sam shook his head. "No I drove here." Sam answered quickly. Sam reached out and hugged Gabriel quickly. Sam turned to walk back to his truck, but Gabriel stopped him.

"Hey! If we're gonna keep this up, I'll need your number." Gabriel handed his phone to Sam who quickly put in his number and gave it back.

"See ya kiddo." Gabriel said pocketing his phone as he walked away.

Sam got back to his truck and drove home as he smiled to himself. He got home to find Dean asleep on the couch. Sam wanted to tell Dean all about his date, but he knew better than to wake him up. Dean had probably been trying to wait up for him, since the TV was still on. Sam turned the TV off and put a blanket over Dean before walking to his room and going to bed.


	2. Date 2: Bowling

Their second date was a lot less awkward. Dean and Cas had come along. Dean claimed that it was just because he didn't trust Cas with Gabriel and Sam, but Sam was pretty sure this was a double date. They went out bowling. Dean ordered pizza and they all took a break from bowling to eat. Sam went off to the bathroom and Dean took this time to finally have a well-deserved talk with Gabriel. Sam and Gabriel had been dating for a couple weeks now and Dean wasn't going to have Gabriel hurt Sam.

"So." He started.

"So." Gabriel replied sarcastically.

"You and Sam."

"Yes, we are indeed together."

"I swear to god if you hurt him."

"You'll kill me I assume?"

"You're gonna wish I killed you."

"I have no intentions of hurting him. I do like the kid."

"Good."

Sam returned sitting a bit closer to Gabriel than Dean would have liked. Dean gave Gabriel a quick glare before shoving as much of his slice of pizza as he could into his mouth. Gabriel looked at Sam. He was around the same height, but a couple years younger. He was Sam's first relationship. That explained Dean's overprotectiveness. He'd probably threaten Dean too if he felt like Cas was going to get hurt. Sam's hand rested on Gabriel's knee. Sam was now leaning on Gabriel, who put his arm around him. Dean made a fake coughing sound but Gabriel ignored him.

Gabriel eased the tension between him and Dean by rattling off joke after joke. Sam was dying laughing, which Gabriel found adorable.

After the date, Gabriel dropped off Dean and Sam, giving Sam a kiss a cheek. Sam blushed all the way back to the house.

"He really like you ya know." Dean said as he opened the door.

"Yea I know. I really like him too."

Dean got the door open and the brothers walked into the house. "If you need to talk…about anything…I'm here for you." Dean said, stopping Sam from walking back to his room.

"I know Dean. Goodnight." Sam smiled at Dean and went back into his room. He got ready for bed and laid down in his bed. He was about to turn over and go to sleep when his phone went off. He checked it immediately. The only people he ever really texted were Dean and Gabriel and Dean was right across the house, so it was most likely Gabriel.

'I miss you already.'

'I miss you too. I don't get to spend near enough time with you.'

Sam grinned to himself. He really didn't get to see Gabriel enough. They didn't have any classes together, and they didn't have the same lunch either. They only saw each other every now and then in the halls and occasionally before school. Sam had been begging Dean to start driving him to school earlier so he could spend more time with Gabriel in the morning, but Dean wasn't one to get up on time let alone early.

'I miss your smile and your hair.'

Gabriel did this a lot, he would tell Sam all the part of him that he missed or liked the most and Sam usually floundered to try to find similar things to send back.

'I miss your jokes and your eyes.'

'I miss your muscles and your laugher.'

'I miss your arms around me and your kisses.'

'You win this time Sammy.'

Sam didn't respond and turned over to go to sleep. He wasn't fond of being called Sammy, usually only Dean called him that, but when Gabriel he didn't feel like a little kid like when he usually did while being called Sammy, but he felt as though Gabriel really liked him. It felt like a term of endearment.

Sam texted Gabriel all day the next day. Normally he showed restraint, but today, he couldn't get enough of him. Dean got annoyed with him, making fun of the fact that his phone was going off nearly nonstop.

Gabriel came over later and watched some TV with Sam. Dean supervised from the kitchen. Sam wasn't too fond of this. Normally he wouldn't mind that much, but today, he just really wanted to kiss Gabriel. The moment Dean left to go the bathroom or something, Sam pounced, throwing himself against Gabriel and kissing him gently. Gabriel would put a hand on his mid back and another on his shoulder to keep them close, then they would jump apart as Dean came back to the kitchen. They held hands almost the whole time, never not touching in some way. It felt intimate, but not sexual. It was beautiful to Sam. He felt so close to Gabriel. It was all happening so fast, but Sam didn't want to stop or slow down. He felt like he was driving a car with no brakes, with no way to stop. Gabriel felt the same, but he was afraid.

He was a senior this year, and Sam was only a junior. He still had a year before he graduated, and Gabriel didn't want to leave Sam behind. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, being so close to Sam. He was going to hurt him, he could feel it. Gabriel also didn't know how to stop. Sam was a drug to him. It wasn't that serious yet, so he could get out if he needed to with minimal causalities, but he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to leave Sam, Sam showed him a whole new world that Gabriel didn't want to leave. Gabriel decided just to bring it up, so Sam new exactly what he was getting into.

"I've applied to a couple colleges."

"What major are you thinking of?"

"I have no idea."

"I want to go to law school."

Gabriel looked at Sam surprised. "Really?"

Sam nodded.

"I just wanted to make sure you know that you know that I will be going to college, and we won't be able to do this. We'll barely see each other."

"It's too soon to think about it." Sam replied not looking at Gabriel. Gabriel nodded.

"You're right."

"You should live in the moment."

"You're right."

"It's not important yet."

"You're right."

"We might not even last that long."

"Ok, now that is crap. I'm never letting you go."

Sam smiled and kissed Gabriel. The kiss got a bit more intense than the last ones, and Dean promptly made it known that it was time for Gabriel to leave.

Gabriel left, waving a quick goodbye to Dean.

"God Dean, do you have to hoover like that!" Sam mocked. He wasn't really that upset, but Dean did need some boundaries.

"He was totally going to take advantage of you."

"I can totally take care of myself."

Dean chuckled. "I suppose so. Goodnight Sam."

Sam told Dean Goodnight back and stayed up a bit longer to watch some more TV and text Gabriel a little before bed. Sam went to bed praying away nagging thoughts about Gabriel and college.


	3. Date 3: Picnic

For their third date, they went on a picnic in the park. It was Sam's idea. Sam loved being with Gabriel, he was sweet and Sam couldn't get enough. Dean didn't like how fast their relationship was moving, but Sam didn't care. He really liked Gabriel. Sam and Dean had made the food together, Dean made pie while Sam made sandwiches and potato salad.

At the park they laid out an old blanket of Dean's, holding hands. Sam and Gabriel ate together. It got dark quickly, but Sam and Gabriel didn't care. They kissed in the dark, under the stars.

Sam and Gabriel were still kissing when Dean pulled up to pick up Sam. He honked the horn. Sam flicked Dean off and Dean just honked the horn again.

"Better get going. Don't wanna make Dean too angry. We don't like Dean when he's angry." Gabriel smiled and held Sam against him as he joked. Sam smiled and kissed Gabriel's cheek.

"I don't wanna go." Sam breathed in Gabriel as he hugged him one last time.

They both stood up and starting packing up the remainder of their picnic. Dean waited in the car impatiently. Sam cursed to himself for agreeing to have Dean pick him up instead of driving himself. He wanted more time. More kissing, more cuddling, more romance. More of Gabriel. They got the basket all put together, so Gabriel walked Sam over to Dean's car. Sam put the basket in the backseat, and faced Gabriel.

"I'll miss you." Sam put his arms around Gabriel's neck.

"It's Saturday. One more day without me, then you'll see me at school." Gabriel leaned his face more toward Sam's and their noses touched. Dean honked the horn again, more aggressively.

"COME ON LET'S GO." Dean yelled through the window.

Gabriel smiled. "I better let you go before Dean blows up."

"Probably." Sam kissed Gabriel quickly before letting go reluctantly and ducking into the car. Gabriel waved goodbye as Dean drove away, with his boyfriend in the passenger's seat.

The ride home was silent. When they got to the house, Dean stopped Sam before he could run off to his room.

"We gotta talk Sammy." Dean said, being completely serious.

"Ok." Sam sat down on the couch. He waited for Dean to sit down. Instead Dean stood in front of him.

"Well…um…ok, well you and Gabriel are getting pretty serious, so I wanted to make sure-"

"This is totally unnecessary. I know all about condoms and whatnot can I go?" Sam interrupted.

"No. You are going to sit here and listen to what I have to say." Dean frowned and crossed his arms.

Sam groaned and slid down on the couch a little.

"Ok, now Gabriel is a little older, so he might want to do stuff you're not ready for, and you have to make sure he knows you're not ready. I've heard a lot about him from Cas, he likes to sleep around and I don't want you to feel pressured or anything. If he oversteps any boundaries, you let me know, you tell him to stop, and you end it. Don't let him take advantage of you." Dean sat down on the coffee table. "I mean it, it's important. I know you like him, but don't do anything you'll regret. Ok, now I'm done." Dean got up and gave Sam a pat on the back. Dean went into the kitchen and started taking apart the picnic basket. Sam started walking to his room.

He stopped at his door and turned to face Dean. "You know Dean, you should trust Gabriel more. He feels the same way about me as I feel about him, it's not how you think it is. I trust him, so you should trust him too."

Dean sighed. "I'm just looking out for you Sammy. Now go to bed I'm done with all this feeling crap."

Sam turned back around and went into his room. Sam read until he feel asleep. He woke up to his phone going off over and over again. He answered it.

"What." He said groggily.

"Well good morning to you too dear." It was Gabriel.

"As much as I applaud your newfound ability to wake up before noon, it is 6:30 and I don't like to be woken before 7. This better be important."

"It is."

"What is it?"

"I miss you."

"You did not just call me to tell me you missed me." Sam rubbed his eyes.

"No, I didn't."

"So what do you want?"

"Well I'm not going to tell you if you're going to be crabby jeez."

Sam could practically hear Gabriel's eyes roll. "Tell me. Please? You did wake me up."

"Gotta play the guilt card don't you."

"Of course now tell me."

"I wrote you a poem."

"Really?"

"Yes. Let me recite it to you."

"Ok. Go for it."

"Roses are red, Violets are blue, Sam is taller than all of you. That poem was clearly meant to read to others to make them jealous."

Sam chuckled. "Very nice. You should become a real poet."

"I am a real poet. Anyone can be a real poem. I'll write you another one right now."

"Go for it."

"Roses are red, Violets are blue"

"Obviously off to a good start."

"Don't interrupt it's not nice. Now where was I. Oh yea, roses are red, violets are blue, just really freaking like you."

"How about this one, roses are red, violets are blue, there's now one I care about more than you."

"That was deep. Real deep. Why do you have to show off like that?"

Sam smiled. There was a few moments of no talking. Then there was the sound of yelling in the background. Then a large crash.

"Is that Michael?"

"Yea. I gotta go babe." Gabriel hung up before Sam had a chance to say goodbye. Michael, Gabriel's brother, was dangerous though, so he understood why Gabriel had to go so quickly. Michael was ruthless and mean. He often threw fits and had to be stopped by Gabriel. Sam didn't like Gabriel having to deal with that, but there wasn't much he could do.

"Bye." Sam said to himself before staring up at his ceiling. There was no hope of falling back to sleep now.


End file.
